


Soft Monday Mornings

by The_Pom_on_30th_Street



Series: 365 project [16]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Also Red and Dark are a packaged deal, F/F, Fluff, Listen Fareyatta loves two people and has two hands for two rings, Original Characters - Freeform, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29103993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Pom_on_30th_Street/pseuds/The_Pom_on_30th_Street
Summary: Red wakes up with her lover in her arms as always before the day begins just as it always does.
Relationships: Red Cipher/Fareyatta Young/Dark
Series: 365 project [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048799





	Soft Monday Mornings

Red let out a groan pressing her face into her pillow. Fareyatta looked up at her already dressed and awake. “Missed your shower” Red mumbled, shifting so she was sitting up. “Didn't want to wake up. Dark kept me company.” Red laughed “No wonder I had an amazing dream.” Fareyatta blushed, nuzzling Red’s chest. “I have to go to work soon.” She sighs and runs her hands through her hair. “Call sick?” 

“I’m a surgeon Cipher.” She huffs getting up. “I know I know.” Red gets up stretching. Her body was quickly overtaken by the sudden cold that rushed her. She shivers and looks back at the warm bed before heading to the bathroom. Fareyatta watches as Red brushes her teeth. “They are going to give me time off soon. For Rare’s birthday.” Red nodded and they returned back to the silence. 

“What are you going to cook?” Fareyatta broke the silence as Red slipped on a shirt. “Eggs and bacon?” Fareyatta nodded before kissing her cheek. “I’ll wake up Rare.” Red sighs as she watched her walk out of the room and heard her walk down the hall. The place where she kissed her burned against her cold skin like a brand. Reminding her of her until she would see her again. **“Dramatic”** Dark teased forming behind her. They pulled her flush against them. “No Armor today?” They shook their heads. The heat radiating against them warming her up. “You are me which means that you are calling yourself dramatic” She huffed. **“Only in soul Cipher are we the same.”** They pressed their hands against her chest making her shiver. “I have to go make food.” They huff but let her go. She turns around and nuzzles them before heading downstairs. Dark followed but went to Rareyatta’s room instead.  
**“I can help you know.”** Red rolled her eyes as she cooked the bacon. “I like doing it this way. It's...I just like it.” She smiles as they huffed. **“More of a mess to clean"**

“That is why I like doing it.” Dark nodded as they nuzzled her. They both turned their heads as the sound of footsteps came running down the stairs. “Careful.” Fareyatta smiles as she picks Rareyatta up who claps and smiles. “I wanna be fast like tio!” 

“Eden does not run down the stairs. You can get hurt, child.” Rareyatta huffs but nods. Fareyatta set her down gently on the floor before she took off again this time heading to her other mom. “Mommy, what are you doing?” She smiles looking at Red. “Cooking.” She hums “Why?” 

“We need to eat.”

“Eating is boring.” 

“But we need it or else how will you get to be so fast?” Rareyatta thinks before crossing her arms. “I guess.” She pouts. Red smiles and ruffles her hair. “It’ll be done soon, go help Dark and mommy set the table.” Rareyatta nodded as she held her hands out for some plates. Fareyatta laughs a bit and hands her some. She looked at Dark before setting them down on the table. She copied them as they placed the plates on one side of the table. Once they were done she went to the fridge opening the door. She tried to grab the juice before looking back at Dark. They smiled and grabbed it for them. **“You will grow taller someday, child”**

“Like you?” She smiles trying to clap but stopped halfway with the juice carton. **“Hopefully.”** They said before setting the glass upon the table. Rareyatta smiles and sits down at the table placing the juice on the table. Red looked back over at them before placing down the plate of eggs and bacon. “There you go.” She turns off the stove. “Thank you, mommies!” Rareyatta smiles before Fareyatta serves her. “Welcome,” Red and Fareyatta smiled. Red took her seat at the head of the table before serving herself last. They all ate with cadence talking about what was going on in school as well as the chirping of the birds nearby. 

Soon, breakfast went by quickly and Fareyatta walked out with Rareyatta to drop her off at school on her way to work. Dark goes over and nuzzles Red. **“What shall we do?”** They rest their head on her shoulders. “Stay in bed?” Red looked back. Dark laughs before nodding. **“We would enjoy that.”** Red smiles before kissing them on the cheek “Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading please leave a kudos if you enjoyed it.


End file.
